P a r a l l e l
by redmoonaka
Summary: Two parallel lines are never supposed to intersect. The lives of two beings from two parallel universes weren't meant to intervene. Perhaps taking in a fictional character for a while wasn't the brightest idea ever. / Later Narutoverse / Not following storyline


l

Summary: Two parallel lines are never supposed to intersect. The lives of two beings from two parallel universes weren't meant to intervene. Perhaps taking in a fictional character for a while wasn't the brightest idea ever.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

The boy turns in his sleep, mumbling some incoherent words, sounding strangely like "idiot Kakashi" and "Rin" to himself. His body is sprawled out in a comical fashion on the bed, his arms and legs dangling over the edge of the bed, sticking out at weird angles. His eyes suddenly shoot open and he launches upwards into the air, now wide awake. He glances around his not-so-tidy room and inwardly groans.

He takes his time getting out of bed, dressing in an orange and blue attire, placing his signature googles over his hitai-ate. He beams at himself in the mirror, giving his reflection a little wave before heading out the door. His reflection, of course, returns the wave.

It was a daily morning routine for the boy. As he heads off to train, he is greeted by an elderly woman from his clan. The clan's symbol, which (quite remarkably) resembled that of a Pokéball on a stick, hangs proudly from the banners on the housing units and on the backside of the inhabitants' clothings. It is a symbol of the prestigious Uchiha clan, the wielders of the kekkei genkai, the Sharingan.

The boy stops to a halt and greets back the older woman, who smiles in return. Her smile is one of kindness. He returns the smile, carrying the bags she had been previously occupied with. He carries them with ease, casually chatting away with the elder as they made their way to her house. She thanks him, slipping a little snack into his hands.

"Thank you, Obito. You're such a helpful boy you know..." she trails off, unable to continue as muffled shouts could be heard from behind the door. She sighs as Obtio leaves, chowing down on the mini breakfast he had been given. In a matter of minutes, he reaches the training grounds. His training grounds. He scales over the fence, ignoring the "Do Not Trespass" warnings.

After all, the more dangerous, the stronger he would become, and he would finally be able to surpass Kakashi. After all, his dream was to become Hokage, when he would finally be recognized. It was a dream he would not stop at nothing to achieve.

"Rin..." he murmured, smiling softly at the thought of his crush. As to prove the fact that nothing good lasts forever, the thought of a certain silver-haired idiot and teammate came to mind. He scowled, his mind carried away, the shurikens he had tossed earlier completely missing the target. He stared, fuming with rage for a moment, before reaching into his weapon pouch for another set of shurikens. He focuses his gaze on the target. He would beat that idiot Kakashi.

The target abruptly twists and chrurns, before stopping, leaving behind an all too familiar face of Kakashi's. The Kakashi face stares back at him with a bored expression, or rather, his usual facial expression. Obito grits his teeth and lets fire, a barrage of shurikens going for the Kakashi face, only to again, having completely missed. He sneaks a peek at his aims. Not a single hit. The Kakashi face is gone, replaced with the standard target.

Obito tenses as he feels a presence next to him. Kakashi peers back at him with those eyes of his and speaks," What part of 'dangerous' and 'do not trespass' don't you get?"

"Dangerous, as in totally safe, and no trespassing, as in please come in!" Obito replies, sarcasm lacing his voice," What are you doing here, idiot?"

"I was following you," Kakashi answers in an indifferent tone. Obito stares, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"S-Stalker!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

Kakashi ignores him, deciding that arguing any further would be pointless. He pauses, sensing an unknown chakra signature. "We're not alone, Obito."

"You're just trying to change the subject!" Once again, Kakashi ignores him.

"You can show yourself already," Kakashi calls out. For a moment, nothing happens. Obito stares, face reddening with anger," Don't ignore me!"

A kunai whizzes past Obito, scratching him across the cheek. A female rogue, defected from the Hidden Leaf, materializes from seemingly empty space. She grins a sadistic grin, letting out a small purr," A chunnin and a mere gennin...no, attractive chunnin." She flashes a smile at Kakashi, which he pretends not to notice. Obito's eyebrow twitches and Kakashi steals a glance at his short-tempered teammate.

"I'm not a mere gennin! I will become Hokage someday!"

"Uh-huh. A weakling like you with lousy aim can't possibly become Hokage," she taunted, smirking. Obito's face flushes red with rage and embarrassment,"S-Stalker!"

"My pleasure," she retorts. Obito shoves a sleeve up, steam coming out of his ears. "This one's mine, Kakashi. Stay out." He shoves Kakashi aside.

"Gaton: Gokakyu no Justsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)"

The rogue frowns, performing a set of hand signs," Don't play fire with fire! Fire Release: Pheonix Feather Blades!" Obito lands on his back, recieving an indirect hit and acquires a scorch mark along his left arm. He glares at his opponent and Kakashi, who were both relatively unharmed. It was apparent that they had managed to dodge safety out of harm's way. All three now held kunais in their hands, preparing to strike at any moment and eyeing each other.

Obito makes the first move, fake-aiming for a vital organ. The rogue swerves to the side, only to receive a cut across the cheek.

"Karma," Obito utters. The rogue snarls, face turning into a nasty scowl. Kakashi takes this chance and charges to stab a kunai through heart. She counters with her own kunai at the last minute. Obito charges to attack, managing to stab her in the shoulder.

"Darn lousy aim..." he mutters to himself. He is now weaponless at the moment and the rogue kunoichi heads straight for him. She kicks Obito square in his stomach, his body smashing against the tree, paralyzing him.

It was in that instant that time seemed to go slow, everything in slow motion. His mind is in a frenzy, and only one word registers into his mind. Death.

"No," he gasps out," I must..." His world turns red and black, and spins at a rapid pace. His body feels torn apart, and sucked into a vortex. Before the feeling completely fades away, he hears his name being called.

"He...idiot...Kaka...shi."

Obito slips away into complete darkness for a while before once again regaining conciousness. He hears muffled voices and sees a blinding light. Without hesitating, he surges foward toward the light. He does not receive a warm welcome. He falls onto the ground and shivers at immediate contact. The ground is frozen and the sky brought more snow. He rather clumsily scrambles up, wobbly legs taking him to the nearby bench.

Passerbys gave him curious glances, otherwise paying no other attention to the shivering eleven year old boy.

"G-g-great w-way to d-die," he muttered through clenched teeth," F-f-freezing t-to death."

Obito blinks. He is suddenly his seven year old self, on the day of the academy enrollment. On his way, he stops to help an old man out, escorting him across the town. The old man thanks him. He then remembers about the enrollment and rushes off to the academy, hoping to make it on time. He sees two jounins taking down a banner. He slows to a stop, staring ahead, mouth wide open while kids his age come racing out, brushing past him. His eyes narrow at a certain silver-haired masked kid as his bored eyes seem to stare right past him. A girl with brown hair at shoulder length and a stunning smile comes up to him. But it is another voice, not Rin's that he hears.

"Hey..."

* * *

Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!


End file.
